


6ersona

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifting, Skinwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad has a familiar face and an couple unfamiliar ones too.





	6ersona

**Author's Note:**

> Persona.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 6. Richard Armitage

 

“Hi Derek. It was a little too easy to break in son.”

Derek heard the familiar voice as he slid open the door to the loft. He stood for a second remembering the last time he’d heard that voice.

Keep your nose clean, I’ll be back soon. I slid two twenties into that book your were reading, no one’ll find it .

“Dad?”

“Look at you, you’ve gotta be as tall as me now. Talking your way out of any tickets yet?”

“You’re back.” Derek walked over and pulled him up into a tight hug.

“Ah! Watch the ribs, they’re still healing from earlier.”

“What happened?” Derek asked while shifting his eyes between his father’s sides and taking a sniff for any blood but found none. “Why are you back?”

Derek pulled over a chair before moving to grab a first aid kit.

“Got tired of waiting for a call. I was tracking a telekinetic a town over. Put that back Derek I don’t need it. Killed him after I saw him strangle a couple without his hands, wouldn’t be too easy for the station to handle by themselves.”

“The explosion on the news, that was you?”

“It got close to being me. Guy had a temper on him to say the least.” he laughed before hissing and grabbing his side.

“What’d you do about the body?”

“The usual. Mind if I take a shower? That sewer stink and smoke get stuck in your skin. Maybe afterwards we can get something to eat,”

“Sure whatever you want, but you’re paying. Give me your clothes, I’ll put them in the machine while you’re doing that,”

“Thanks Derek. How do you feel about burgers it’s been a while since I had a good one?”

“That’s fine, they haven’t closed the old diner. I’ll catch you up on what you’ve missed.”

-

“You’re driving that? Where’s the car?”

**Author's Note:**

> 6 of 8. Richard Armitage as a Shapeshifter / Skinwalker.


End file.
